The Long Road Is The Best Road
by meegeesgeek
Summary: Sometimes being thrust into a foreign and hard situation makes you see what you want from life. Written for Tigyr & 2011 SeSa!  Will be slash so you have been warned!
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Long Road Is the Best Road

For: Tigyr or Lori as other's know her.

Prompt: Set around the holidays' and either McNozzo, McGiva, or McGibbs.

Lori—I hope that this story is everything you want and so much more. I hope that when you read this that you derive pleasure and love it as much as I loved writing it. Have a wonderful Christmas!

XOXOXO—your secret Santa

….

The shrill buzz of Sinatra penetrated the hazy mind of McGee and out of self preservation skills he blindly reached out and snagged the obscenely loud object.

Putting phone to ear in a rather graceful attempt for 3:00 o'clock in the morning he mustered up his best annoyed voice hoping to convey through his usual "hello" just how rude this interruption was.

"T—T-T-Tim" the other voice squeaked out in such a low voice that Tim had to strain to hear them.

"Yes this is Tim" McGee replied now shifting in his bed so his head was touching the back of the headboard in an effort to stay awake.

"It, It, It's Sarah" Sarah breathed out as if that was all that needed to be said, almost pleading that her brother would magically understand why she was calling at this late hour.

Sighing Tim said, "Sarah you better not be calling me to say that you spray painted more obscenities on someone's garage door, and you better not be calling me to be your designated driver."

Smiling at how well her brother knew her Sarah replied, "Not tonight big brother. I need to see you though."

Slumping a bit further into the warm bed Tim replied somewhat skeptically, "Now at 3 in the morning?"

"Well no, not now I guess. Maybe tomorrow? We could meet at our usual bistro?" Sarah responded hopefully.

Mentally scanning his agenda for tomorrow Tim replied, "Yea I can meet you at 5 Sarah"

"Okay. Sounds great Tim" Sarah replied.

"Now get some sleep sis, it is what normal people do at this time." Tim said somewhat jovially.

"We aren't normal Tim, but goodnight" Sarah said before hanging up.

Closing his phone Tim felt familiar arms encasing his body pulling him more towards the other warm body before the other occupant said, "everything okay Tim"

Leaning back into the embraceful arms and once again getting comfortable Tim replied, "Just Sarah. Probably was up and lost track of time, just wants to meet up tomorrow."

"Well she is infringing on my time with you and my time to do wicked things" the other occupant said before leaning in to kiss those full lips.

"Stop it Jethro" Tim replied before moaning into the passionate kiss.

Shrugging Gibbs replied, "Well you are always hounding me to be more romantic, maybe tomorrow was going to be a turning point"

Softly tapping Gibbs on the shoulder Tim said, "sleep" before closing his eyes and putting his head on his human pillow.

….

While Gibbs and Tim may have been lazily falling back into a deep slumber Sarah was not as lucky. She had yet to move from the toilet seat that she had been sitting in for the better part of an hour.

In her hands laid her source of unease and the spunky girl had been unable to tear her gaze from the product lying in her hands, and she couldn't help but feel everything closing in on her.

That was why she had called Tim. He had always been able to help her, had always been able to make sense of her nonsense and that desire to have someone help her had propelled her into her speed dial, and propelled her to the only person that had ever really been there for her.

Sarah was brought out of her reverie by a loud knocking on the bathroom door and her roommate yelling, "Sarah there are other people here too you know!" and the women hastily packed up her stuff before opening the door and saying, "Sorry, dinner didn't agree with me"

As her normal routine of dressing down for bed took over Sarah's last thoughts as her head hit the pillow was, "What if Tim can't save me this time?" and then the body's need for sleep took over.

….

Gibbs laid in bed reaching over his partner and unsuccessfully trying to disarm the alarm before just taking the battery out and, before letting his gaze drift over to his slumbering partner.

He loved Timmy watching as Tim had dubbed it and he couldn't help but smirk at the name.

He let his eyes roam over how youthful his lover was, and stared on amazement at how much younger the man managed to look as he slept.

The long lashes covered those emerald irises and he loved the way that he contorted his arm so that one was draped across his body while the other was placed under his head giving extra cushion.

Peeking under the covers Gibbs could see the definition that now graced almost every part of Tim's body and he had to say that seeing those leg muscles flexing and unflexing was a turn on.

Over the years he had watched as Tim toned down, grew a backbone, and suddenly become the epicenter of his thoughts.

No one had ever sneaked up on him the way Tim had, only Shannon and their sudden meeting had ever accomplished such a feat.

Unlike his previous ex wives he couldn't pinpoint a time where his desire to see Tim do well and excel had morphed into a desire to have him in his bed.

He mused that it may have been somewhere between the time that Tim had stood up to him in regards to his sister and the time where he had walked in on one of his and Ziva's intense workout sessions.

Seeing Tim stand up to him, get in his face like that had been a turn on, but then seeing Tim all sweaty and taking Ziva down to the mat had set in motion a possessive streak in him.

While he wanted to hit Ziva and tell her to get off Tim because he belonged to him he secretly owed her because making love to that toned body provided better memories than his previous marriages.

He liked that dominance that Tim showed every once and awhile and how he could turn the tables on him and be all grabby one minute and the next so submissive.

"If you keep staring at my package and thinking about how dominant I can be I can't be held accountable for my actions." Tim said while straddling Gibbs hips so that he was now staring up at those emerald irises.

"Just completing my latest Timmy watch..have to make sure I don't miss anything" Gibbs said as he leaned up for a kiss.

"Oh yea see anything new" Tim asked playfully.

Allowing his hands to come up and cup the man's face Gibbs replied, "I think that you managed to add more definition to those pectorals. Those nipples are just calling out to be squeezed and sucked."

"Oh really, guess we'll have to do some exploring later huh?" Tim replied.

"Oh you can be sure of it, after all we wouldn't be good investigators if we didn't," Gibbs replied with a glint in his eyes.

"Wanna shower?" Tim asked.

Nodding Tim grabbed the older man's hand and headed for the bathroom to turn on the water and let it get warm.

Tim reveled in the warm water cascading down his body and felt him cock harden a bit when Gibbs hugged him from behind before leaning in to kiss the base of his neck which elicited a groan.

Scoping up the shampoo in front of him Gibbs poured a generous amount before lathering it up and applying it to Tim's scalp.

"Oh Jethro.." Tim moaned as Gibbs caressed the shampoo into his scalp.

Once done Gibbs tipped Tim's head back and one hand protected the suds from going into the man's sensitive eyes while the other hand snaked its way through the hair making sure that all the suds came pouring out.

Turning to kiss the man Tim said, "My turn to return the favor" as Tim grabbed the body wash and prepared the lather in his hands.

Starting at Gibbs' face Tim worked the lather across the man's face and neck before tacking the lean torso region. Sensually Tim washed up and down the man's midsection before turning the man around to clean his strong back.

Smiling mischievously Tim decided to clean his lover with his back to him and slowly Tim poured more wash into his hand and he cleaned Gibbs butt making sure to not miss a spot and he heard his lover moan as he reached over his body to clean his balls one by one, before having both hands run lather down his cock.

Finally Tim kneeled on the floor and worked his hands down Gibbs's legs until the suds were pouring off.

Extending his hand to help Tim up Gibbs said, "Only you would be dirty in the shower where you are supposed to be all clean" before planting a chaste kiss on Tim's smirking lips.

…

Tim descended the stairs to the basement and stopped at the last step before saying, "Well I am off to see Sarah"

Looking up from his toy planning project Gibbs smiled before saying, "Hurry back and maybe we can finish what we started this morning in the shower Timmy."

Smirking Tim ascended the stairs and called his sister to tell him that he was leaving for the bistro.

….

Sarah was waiting at the bistro fidgeting with her paper napkin when she saw Tim enter the somewhat crowded bistro that the pair always liked to meet up at. Tim liked it because it was close to Gibbs' house and Sarah liked it because of the cheap cost even though Tim always paid her tab anyway.

She got up to greet her brother and that she wasn't giving anything away as to why she needed to talk to him so bad.

Spotting Sarah Tim briskly walked towards the table and hugged his sister before saying, "Hey sis! How are you?"

"I have been better" Sarah said cutting to the chase as always.

Before Tim could ask what was wrong the waitress came up and asked, "What can I get you folks tonight?" While getting her notepad out to write down the order

'I'll have the chicken Panini and water please" Sarah asked not needing to look at the menu.

Tim following his sister's lead said, "I'll have a turkey melt with a diet soda please"

With that the waitress was off to fill the orders which left Tim and Sarah alone to talk. Or not to talk as the case would be.

"So Tim how are you and Gibbs?" Sarah asked trying to make small talk.

Shrugging Tim said, "The usual"

Nodding Sarah replied, "Good that's good" before going back and fidgeting with her napkin.

Again the pair lapsed into silence only interrupted by the waitress bringing over their drinks.

"How is Damien Sarah?" Tim said mentally cringing while saying the name of his sister's latest fling.

Averting her eyes Sarah said, "U-U-Um that is kinda why I wanted to talk to you Tim"

His curiosity now piqued Tim cocked his head to the side trying to read his sister's expression.

"Here you go guys" the waitress said while laying the food down on the table.

"The usual Tim?" Sarah asked hesitating a bit.

Nodding, Sarah reached over and exchanged half of her Panini for the turkey melt.

"What's wrong Sarah?" Tim asked about halfway through the meal that Sarah hadn't really touched.

'I'm pregnant!" Sarah blurted out and Tim didn't know what he thought he was going to hear, but he definitely knew that was not on the list.

Staring at her brother who's mouth just opened and closed, opened and closed, opened and closed Sarah's fears came true…he cannot save me from this one.

Not being able to stand looking at the bewilderment any longer and feeling the hormones kick in Sarah got up and ran for the door.

The flash of Sarah spurt by finally penetrated his hazy mind and Tim mindlessly put down enough bills to cover the meal before running to catch up with Sarah.

Tim made it to Sarah's car and closed it before the girl even had a chance to open it.

Sarah felt her brother's arms wrap around hers and she melted into the embrace and began crying. Crying for the first time since it all had begun.

Tim stroked Sarah's hair while he murmured into her ear, "Shhh, shhh, everything is going to be okay"

"Is it Damien's?" Tim asked hoping that he would hear an affirmative answer.

Tim felt Sarah's head nod into his shoulder and Tim's shoulders slumped a bit and then he asked, "When did you find out"

"L-L-L-last night" the brown haired girl stammered out.

"There is more Tim" Sarah asked raising her head so that she was looking Tim in the eyes.

While his heart plummeted and was fearful to ask what else there could be he still managed to say, "What Sarah?"

"I want you to raise the baby" Sarah asked tentatively but hopefully.

Tim's eyes bugged out, and for the second time in mere minutes he was shocked into silence.

"Damien doesn't want the baby and neither do I, but mom will kill me if I get an abortion Tim" Sarah said her eyes pleading him to say yes.

Tim thought to himself that he was pretty sure that this was not in the book of responsibilities of big brothers.

Sarah's stomach bottomed out fearing that her brother was going to say no until he opened his mouth and the words "Yes" ghosted across his lips.

…..


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Gibbs heard the front door open and shut and smirked at having the opportunity to be with Tim that he threw his pencils and wood down on the bench and took the stairs two at a time.

"Tim…." Gibbs began until he saw Tim lying listislly on the sofa, and suddenly and the thoughts or foreplay flew out of his mind and he made his way over to the couch and sat shoulder to shoulder with the man.

Feeling the man sitting next to him Tim was unsure of what to say.

Would Gibbs still want him?

Would he want to raise a family?

Was he losing the best thing that had happened to him in awhile?

Those questions and more coursed through his head and he was unaware of the tears coursing down his cheek until he felt Gibbs calloused hands brushing them away and he became cognizant of the man saying, "Tim what's wrong? What happened?"

"We are going to be fathers" Tim blurted out suddenly reminiscent of Sarah had been at the restaurant, deciding that he needed t tell Gibbs before he lost the nerve.

Gibbs sat there stunned by what had just come out of McGee's mouth. McGee looking at the blank expression on his lover's face had to wonder if that was the way he had looked at the restaurant.

"What?" Gibbs asked somewhat shocked.

"Sarah is pregnant and she wants me to take the baby" Tim asked looking into Gibbs eyes only to find clouded eyes and Tim steadied himself for what he knew was to come.

Getting up from the couch Gibbs began pacing before finally saying, "Tim this is…" however the man was cut off from saying anything further by Tim.

"Look Gibbs I didn't ask for this but I can't turn my back on Sarah. But you know what I don't need you…this won't be your problem" Tim shouted out.

"Look Tim this is a big change" Gibbs tried to reason out.

"Big fucking changes my ass Gibbs" Tim said.

"Tim what do you want me to say?" Gibbs asked getting angrier and angrier even though the man couldn't reason out why.

"That this is what you want. That I am still what you want. That this family is what you want" Tim said exasperated.

"I-I-I-I- I can't say that Tim" and it hurt Gibbs to say that especially when he saw the new tears form in his lover's eyes.

"Well then I-I-I-I'll be out of your hair" Tim said while snatching his car keys up and running out the door.

Faster than Gibbs could react Tim was out the door and he heard the engine start up and speed away and Gibbs was left to wonder what the hell had just happened.

He was left to ponder how he had stuck himself in this bad.

Gibbs sank into the couch that Tim had vacated minutes earlier and wondered what the fuck he had just given up.

…..

Ziva was startled to hear a knock as her door and before coming to answer the door she made sure that she had no missed calls, and once she was assured that she had not missed a call out she opened to the door and saw a distraught Timothy McGee.

….

Ducky was plucked out of the suspenseful novel that he had been reading when a persistent knocking penetrated his thoughts.

Looking at the time and wondering who it could be he was surprised to open the door to reveal a disheveled and somber looking Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

…

"I screwed up Zee" Tim said from his place at the opened door.

Taking Tim's hand Ziva guided the younger man into her apartment and led him towards the coach.

'I will be right back Tim, do not move" Ziva said before going into the kitchen to retrieve two cups of tea and she made sure to add extra sweetness to Tim's before returning to the living room where she saw a dazed McGee before her.

She made sure that the man's tender hands were firmly around the tea before settling into the chair opposite him.

"Me and Gibbs are over Zee" Tim choked out.

Ziva almost spit her tea out at that because she was sure that she had just misheard her friend. There had to be some misunderstanding because the Israeli distinctly remembers telling her boss that had he ever hurt Tim that she wouldn't be culpable for her actions.

No one hurt Tim. Not this sweet gentle man.

No one hurts the first friend that she ever had, or the man that had spent weeks nursing her back to health once she had returned stateside.

Then, there was the fact that he and Gibbs seemed solid. She was sure that the older man had finally found someone to replace his decreased wife.

But apparently she was wrong, and in the morning there would be hell to pay, but for right now she pushed those feelings down so she could focus on Tim.

"What happened?" Ziva asked treading lightly.

"He doesn't want a family. I tried to explain that this was the only choice to make, but he said that this wasn't what he wanted" Tim replied rather morosely.

Family Ziva thought, what family?

"What family Tim" Ziva said prodding a bit deeper.

Tim bitterly replied, "Sarah's pregnant and wants me to take the baby."

The Israeli's mouth dropped open, however she recovered rather quickly and said, "You are very strong to take this on Tim" while she meandered over to the couch so she was sitting next to Tim.

"I'm going to be a single dad. Oh gosh I can't do this" Tim said putting his head in his hands.

Slinging her shoulder over the man Ziva brought Tim close to her before saying, "First off you have me and Tony, and Abby, and Ducky. You won't be alone Tim we will not allow that. Secondly, you can do this, you will be a great father" Ziva replied fiercely.

All the Israeli got was a tighter hug and a growing wet spot on her shoulder.

….

"Did you come here for a reason Gibbs?" Ducky asked after spending the last ten minutes in silence.  
>Still looking at the floor Gibbs said, "I drove Tim away."<p>

Inwardly sighing Ducky knew that this was not going to be a pleasant conversation.

"Ah I see what ever has happened?" the kindly M.E. asked.

"Sarah's pregnant and she asked Tim to be the father" Gibbs said bluntly.

Ducky knowingly nodded his head before saying, "And such a proposition brings back difficult memories."

Getting up from the coach the old Marine went to stand in front of the bookcase before saying, "This wasn't what I signed up for Duck"

"Ah well would you like some advice Jethro" The M.E asked.

Shrugging Gibbs let the older man continue, "Shannon wouldn't begrudge you happiness Jethro and this man will not wait forever."

Turning around Gibbs replied, "Pretty sure I already screwed the pooch on that one Duck."

"Well as you know Timothy has tenacity for forgiving those that he loves. However, I do not suggest you wait all that long to talk to him otherwise you will do more harm than good." Ducky admonished.

Nodding Gibbs said, "Thanks" before strolling for the door.

He had a lot of thinking to do.

"Why am I not what he wants" Tim hiccuped out a short while later.

As much as she hated Gibbs right now Ziva knew that she had to tread carefully so as to not upset her friend further so she said, "I think you just caught him off shield Tim"

Laughing Tim corrected the idiom in saying, "it is guard Zee"

Huffing out Ziva asks Tim, "Would you like me to call Tony, I have some business to finish but you are welcome to stay"

Tim figured that it would be better telling everyone now rather than drag the whole process out so he nodded and Ziva called Tony.

"So McHaveNothingToDo why did you interrupt my last football game before the holiday season starts" Tony asked as he breezed into Ziva's apartment.

"Gee thanks Tony" Tim bit out.

Smirking Tony didn't say anything so Tim just continued, "I'm transferring to cybercrimes. I'm telling Vance on Monday"

Doubling over as if he had been punched Tony asked, "Why. What happened?" Tony asked panicking that his family was being torn apart.

"I can't keep looking Gibbs in the eye, not after what happened. It wouldn't be fair to the team" Tim replied.

"Tony, Gibbs gave Tim the impression that he doesn't want a family, and now that his sister is pregnant and he will be taking care of the baby once it is born, Gibbs gave Tim the impression that he is not up for the challenge" Ziva said as she came into the living room and buttoning up her coat.

"Probie he doesn't mean that" Tony said reasoning the situation out.

"Boss man he loves kids" Tony added.

"Not my kids" Tim replied sullenly.

Tim got up from the couch and went into the spare bedroom and collapsed onto the bed which left Tony and Ziva standing face to face.

"Zee this can't happen" the senior field agent began before being cut off.

"That is why I called you. I am on my way to head slap some sense into Gibbs" Ziva said with glee.

Putting his two thumbs up as if saying good plan Tony said, "Well I'll watch McGoo"

"Daddy look at me! Look at how far I can ride my bike now" a young innocent girl said to the video camera.

Gibbs grabbed the next tape from the stack to put in when he heard the upstairs door open and the clomping of boots that sounded on a mission interrupted his thoughts.

However, he still put on the next tape and soon he was watching Shannon and Kelly waving at him from the old tapes and they were saying, "We love you daddy. Be safe and see you soon" before the tape began showing Kelly playing the piano and singing an old nursery rhyme.

"Gibbs" the intruder said.

Not looking away from the television Gibbs said, "What do you want Ziver"

"Did I not tell you that if you hurt Tim there would be no body to find" Ziva came down the stairs and walked over to where Gibbs was sitting.

Sighing Gibbs just blocked out the Israeli and went back to watching his girls play at the park, didn't people understand where he was coming from?

Seeing that she was going to get nowhere with these old memories playing out in front of the man, so Ziva went over to the television and unplugged it from the socket which generated anger from Gibbs.

"Hey! You had no right" Gibbs said getting up from his bench.

"No you…you had no right" Ziva said hitting the man's chest with her forefingers.

Suddenly aware of the invasion of personal space Gibbs said, "Look it's better this way, it wouldn't have ended well anyway"

Ziva brought up her hand to hit the back of his head before saying, "He is transferring. Fix this!" before adding, "Your girls wouldn't want this, the Gibbs they know doesn't run from family" before heading for the stairs.

…


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I sincerely want to thank all those that have reviewed, alerted, or made this story their favorite. The response has really been humbling!**

…**..**

Barely sleeping the rest of the weekend Gibbs was up and ready to go to work early on Monday and was surprised to see Tim there so early as well.

Coming into the bullpen Gibbs could see the dark lines beneath the man's eyes and the slouched shoulders too and he couldn't help but feel some pangs of guilt.

Seeing Gibbs come into the squad room Tim readied himself and got up, and the moment the old Marine was sitting at his desk he went over and dropped and envelope onto it.

"I'm transferring. Vance is moving me to cybercrimes. It will be better once the baby is born anyways" Tim said somewhat straining to say the end of the sentence.

"You don't have to go Tim" Gibbs said almost pleadingly.

Shaking his head Tim said, "I can't look at what I have lost everyday Gibbs it wouldn't be fair to either of us."

Not being able to find the words Gibbs simply stared at the envelope and watched Tim walk over to the elevator with his box of stuff.

Looking at the now empty desk Gibbs felt as though the cleaned out desk was taunting him.

An hour later Abby frenetically came into the bullpen as Ziva and Tony were coming in and Gibbs could see the mascara tracks which were tell tale signs of her crying before the lab rat said, "Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs, you can't let Timmy leave! We need him…here…with us…we are a family."

Gibbs visibly flinched at the words family before saying, "He is a grown man Abs, one that is capable of making his own decision" before striding out of the squad room in search of coffee.

Abby looked around as if not being able to grasp the situation before saying, "what are we going to do guys?"

"He will realize what he has lost soon enough Abby" Ziva said with some confidence.

"He better otherwise there won't be a body to find" Tony said.

….

Weeks has passed since Tim had left the team and it seemed as if the match was at a stalemate and Ziva was starting to wonder if she had misplaced her confidence.

Unbeknown to Tim the rest of the team was waiting for some sort of move to break the stalemate.  
>Tim was too busy dodging the stares that he got when he went down to cybercrimes and too busy makig sure that Sarah was safe and healthy.<p>

"McNeil" Tim said one afternoon.

"Yes boss" the eager man said.

"Can you crack the encryption by the time I get back tonight?" Tim asked grabbing his coat and keys.  
>"I think so" the man stammered out.<p>

Tim smiled before saying, "make it happen" and entering the awaiting elevator.

Tim got out of the car and went around and opened the other door for Sarah before walking back to his side and getting in.  
>"Hey Tim. Thanks for bringing me to the doctor's" Sarah said after buckling her seatbelt.<br>"I don't mind sis..you need anything you can call me" Tim said while looking at his sister so she could see the sincerity in his eyes.

Nodding she navigated the conversation away from her and onto her brother. "So how are you and Gibbs" the girl said expectantly.

"Uh, we are no longer" Tim said still with some tint of sadness.

"Sorry to hear that Tim" Sarah said while letting her hands roam around her pregnant belly.

"How is the baby been" Tim asked not wanting to dwell on the sad state of his love life.

"It is a bit more active I guess. Been kinda achy lately but oh well" Sarah said.

The rest of the ride was made in silence and soon the Porsche was pulling into the doctor's office.

"Do you want to come in with me Tim?" Sarah asked while waiting to be called back.

Smiling Tim nodded before saying, "Sure"

"Sarah McGee" a nurse called shortly after from the doorway and soon her and Tim were ushered into an exam room.

"Well hello Sarah" the doctor said as she entered the room. "Oh who do we have here?"

"This is my brother. He is the one who is going to take care of the baby" Sarah said.

The doctor extended her hand to Tim and shook it while saying, "Nice to meet you Tim."

Retuning the shake Tim replied, "And the same to you."

The doctor lifted up the gown covering Sarah and applied the ultrasound gel before moving the monitor around to see how the baby was.

"How is the baby doc" Sarah asked while looking at the static images.

"Looks like the baby is moving around and looks good for this stage of the pregnancy.

Squeezing his sister's hand Tim asked, "When will we be able to find out the sex?"

"I would say at the next visit. Sarah is about four months along and usually in the fifth month we can determine the gender," the doctor replied.

Smiling Tim got a bit more excited at the upcoming prospects.

The doctor smiled at the exuberance and said, "Well just keep what you are doing Sarah and everything will be fine" before replacing the blanket.

"See Tim everything is great" Sarah said happily.

Tim helped his sister get dressed and dropped her off at campus before heading back into work.

"McDaddy!" Tony exalted at seeing Tim.

Laughing at the new McNickname Tim said, "hey Tony."

"Where were you earlier we needed your computer expertise" Tony asked.

Smiling at being needed Tim said, "I had to bring Sarah to the doctor's."

"How is she" Ziva asked joining the conversation.

"Good. You guys want a sonogram?" Tim asked pulling out the envelope that contained the images.  
>A little more enthusiastically then Tony expected he said, "yes" and rushed over to his ex partner and grabbed one for him and Ziva too.<p>

"Do you know the gender yet Timothy" Ducky asked while striding into the bullpen with his report for the director.

"Next appointment I will" Tim said grinning.

"Well I should get back guys" Tim said a few minutes later as he made his way towards the back elevator.

Gibbs looked around the empty house and not for the first time he dreaded the emptiness that came with it.

Sure the first few weeks had flown by with case after case keeping him occupied, and toy plans, and bourbon keeping him company.

But in the last week or two he has found himself less enticed with the burning liquid and each night he climbs into bed trying not to notice how cold and unfamiliar that space of bed next to him has become.

This morning he woke up cradling one of Tim's pillows and he ached when he smelt his musky scent on the pillow.

Just before he was ready to go downstairs he saw the door open and in walked DiNozzo.

"Always open boss, haven't changed that at least" Tony mused.

Wondering what the man could be doing hear Gibbs cut to the chase as usually tersing out, "What do ya want DiNozzo."

"I don't know why I am doing this really. I mean Zee seems to think that you'll come to this conclusion all on your own, and I think a part of her still wonders whether or not you and Probie should get back together. But here I am anyways because as always I can't keep my mouth shut that was always my downfall according to my dad…"

"Does this have a point?" Gibbs asked more than a little annoyed at this intrusion.

"Well you see you and Probie need each other. You are like Sonny and Cher and peanut butter and jelly…each is good on their own but great together. So I am here to tell you that you need to get your head outta your ass and realize what you have done. But don't do it because I say so. When you ask him to take you back you have to realize that this relationship will be hard…McGee is different than you. He likes writing, jazz and he really has this old soul. He loves the holidays and his family even though there isn't that same reciprocity. So look at this and decide" Tony said while thrusting the sonogram picture into his boss hands before leaving one shocked Gibbs in his wake.

….


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Falling into the nearest seat Gibbs looks at the forming baby and he feels it happening.

He feels that tug in his stomach and that burning in his throat.

Gibbs fingers the picture and before he can second guess himself he is out the door and in his car speeding towards his destination.

…

Across town Tim was fussing over Sarah much to the dismay of the usually very independent woman.  
>"Sarah do you need anything else?" Tim asked for the thousandth time since he had gotten home and found his sister on his couch snoozing.<p>

"Tim! Stop I am fine" Sarah huffed out.

Nodding Tim said, "I am going to take a shower" before disappearing and a few minutes later she heard the water turn on.

Sighing Sarah melted further into the couch and once again she found her eyes closing despite her desire to stay up and work on schoolwork.

A short twenty minutes later as Tim was getting out of the shower he heard a knock on the door and quickly draped a towel over himself before heading to answer the door.

"Hey Timmy!" Abby greeted the still wet man rather enthusiastically.

"Abbs what are you doing here?" Tim asked surprised to see the lab rat at his doorstep.

"Can I come in?" Abby asked giving him those puppy dog eyes that he never could resist.

"Uh sure. I'll go get dressed" the man said as he stepped aside to allow her entrance.

Waking up upon hearing talking voices Sarah smiled sweetly at the Goth's entrance.

"Hey Abby" Sarah slurred out with her voice still laden with sleep.

Coming over and hugging the younger woman Abby said, "You look so good Sarah!"

Laughing Sarah joked, "Yea babies do wonders for your figure."

"Only a few more months' sis" Tim said as he came into the living area and snagged his computer chair to sit in.

"So Abbs?" Tim asked.

"Well I was just wondering if I could throw you a baby shower Tim…if it is okay with Sarah that is" Abby said looking between brother and sister.

"Um well I don't really need anything Abby" Sarah said before adding, "but Tim could use some help."

Glaring at his sister Tim said, "I do not need help. Rather I need to save more is all" Tim said.

"Let us help you Tim" Abby pleaded.

"Yea Tim it is nice" Sarah said before she too put on her best sad face impression that she could muster.

Sighing Tim said, "Okay. But my apartment is too small for a party."

"Ducky volunteered!" Abby said bouncing up and down with excitement.

Smiling at the exuberance Tim nodded, "well just tell me when and we'll be there."

"How about next Saturday?" Abby asked.

"Did you have all this planned out Abby" Tim said smiling.

"Know me to well Timmy" Abby said before getting up and kissing the man's temple.

Hugging Abby Tim said, "Known each other a long time."

"Got enough wood there Gibbs?" Gibbs favorite wood guy asked as he was preparing for checkout.

"New project" Gibbs replied cryptically.

Putting his hands on his hips the man said, "Best not be getting married again. Last time you were you almost bought out the whole store."

Smirking and thinking about how many wood projects he finished during his last marriage Gibbs said, "Different type of commitment."

Gibbs arrived at work to an empty squad room which was odd considering everyone's stations were up and ready.

Grabbing a Caf-Pow! From the machine the man entered the elevator to go see if Abby had any results on the opened cold case the team had been assigned.

"So Tony you have to pick up the cake" Abby whispered.

"One McPops cake coming up" Tony teased.

Ziva chimed in saying, "I will wrap the gifts and pick up the appetizers from his favorite market."  
>Mentally crossing off other things on the list Abby and everyone never noticed Gibbs enter the lab until he cleared his throat before saying, "What's going on" and passing Abby her Caf Pow!<p>

"Nothing boss" Tony said before adding, "just seeing what Abby has found about the latest case."

"Was the Lieutenant killed through cake and presents" Gibbs asked smirking at the team's growing discomfort.

"Oh fine Gibbs we are planning Tim's baby bath" Ziva said.

"Shower Zee" Tony corrected her.

The team saw the momentary fall in the man's features before his rigid exterior again was erected before the man said, "Don't buy furniture," before the man turned and left.

"Why would we give baby furniture?" Ziva asked confused.

"I think he means like a crib Zee" Tony said.

Exasperated Ziva said, "Well does he want that baby to sleep on the floor? Is that not frowned upon here in the States?"

Clapping her hands together Abby exclaimed, "Aww he is making the crib! Timmy and Gibbs are getting back together"

"Do not get your chicken hopes up Abby" Ziva said trying to be the voice of reason.

"Not touching that one" Tony said not even bothering to correct the broken idioms.

Soon Saturday was here and Tim was picking Sarah up from the dorm and they made their way over to Ducky's new Georgetown home.

Tim didn't even have to knock on the door before he was ushered into the home by Abby's over exuberant self.

"Hey Timmy, Sarah" Abby said before giving them both fierce hugs.

"Need to breathe Abby" Tim squeaked out.

"Sorry Timmy" Abby said before dragging the McGee's into the living room where everything was all set up.

Tim's jaw dropped when he saw all the gifts, food, and guests, "Really guys you didn't have to do all this."

"Well in that case I'll take the gifts" Tony said making a beeline for the gifts only to find Ziva in his path.

"If your grimy hands so much as touch those gifts I will kill you eighteen different ways with this muffin" Ziva said.

Backing away from the Israeli Tony said, "Okay keep Ziva away from everything."

"Timothy my boy" Ducky said as he came over and patted the man on the shoulder.

"Hi Ducky." Tim said jovially.

"How is cybercrimes treating you" Ducky asked never one to begrudge conversation.

"Meh it's okay. Just getting used to it again" Tim replied.

"Good my boy" Ducky countered before getting up and grabbing a bite to eat.

As the party dragged on Sarah went outside to get some air and was surprised to see Gibbs sitting on the porch.

Sitting in the vacated seat next to the gruff man Sarah spoke first, "Why are you out here Gibbs?"

Looking at the girl Gibbs replied, "Don't need to make it awkward" before sipping at his coffee.

"Tim told me what happened" Sarah bit out a bit bitter.

"Never said I wasn't a bastard" Gibbs said shrugging.

"Well then why are you here?" the young girl asked.

Shrugging the man said, "Because I need a second chance, because I am a glutton for punishment?"

Smirking Sarah said, "Tim always said you were never one with words."

"I have something for Tim, for the baby…" Gibbs started.

"Where is it then?" Sarah said looking around.

"Not finished yet…" the man reasoned out.

"Do you love Tim?" Sarah blurted out.

Putting down the coffee and looking the girl in the eyes he said, "I was caught off guard at what he said, but you have to know that he is the best thing to happen to me in awhile."

"Well then I'll help you. That is what you want right…someone to get Tim to talk to you right?"

Nodding Sarah continued, "just call me when its done and I'll make sure Tim shows up" before the girl got up and went up to the door. However before opening the door she said, 'This is your last chance though, if you hurt him again then you'll have to deal with me" and with that Sarah re entered the party atmosphere and no one inside was none the wiser to the shift in the paradigm.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I am combining two chapters here because one chapter was soo short! Hope you all don't mind! Tell me what you all think now **

…**..**

Each free night Gibbs had he spent in his basement measuring wood, painting wood, and carving wood.

Falling into bed every night he smelt of saw dust, paint thinner, and sweat..but each night he was one step closer to letting everyone in on his surprise.

…..

"Tim can we go to that diner down the street?" Sarah asked one day after getting the systems clear call from Gibbs the previous day.

Tim looked up from his research on baby proofing his home and asked, "Sure any reason in particular?"

Fidgeting a bit Sarah said, "Well a friend wants to meet up with me and she really likes this place."  
>Nodding Tim went into the room to change and Sarah made the call to Gibbs about the meet up.<p>

….

"I'll be out soon Tim" Sarah said as she exited the car after kissing his temple.

Tim settled into wait while reading the baby name book.

Sarah had recently found at that she was having a girl so Tim was on the prowl for the perfect name.

"Hey Sarah" Gibbs greeted the younger girl as he tried to sit down as gracefully as she could seeing as how she was almost 6 months pregnant.

"Gibbs" the girl breathed out while trying to get comfortable. "Tim is in the car but before I bring him in I have a few questions."

Gibbs thought to himself that he should have seen this coming before nodding his head in acquiescence.

"Do you know that when you get Tim that I am part of the package? When you get Tim you'll have to take him to nice restaurants, book signings, and generally do more than spend your nights in a basement?" Sarah asked watching the man across from her intently.

Smirking Gibbs said, "I know that if I want to make this work that I have to put more effort into making sure I am there for him, and if that means I take him out more or have you over more than so be it."

Nodding Sarah moved on to say, "This baby is going to bring up memories for you and Tim will be there to help you if you let him…are you ready for that?"

Gulping done the emotion Gibbs said, "Think so"

"Think so?" Sarah sounded accusatory and it reminded him of when he used to ask and glare at Tim when he said that same things.

"Know so" he corrected.

Breaking into a smile Sarah bent over and kissed the man before leaving the diner to get Tim.

The moment of truth was here.

Tim watched Sarah coming out of the diner and he got out of the car to open the door for her before her hand on his forearm stopped him, "You are coming in Tim" before dragging the man towards the diner's doors.

It was hard to keep up with Sarah, even in her late stages of pregnancy, and the pair were weaving in and out of harried looking customers and waiters until the seeming endless line of train ended and Tim was brought up short by the sight in front of him.

"Jethro?" Tim responded before looking to his sister for some sort of answer.

Sarah for her part pushed Tim towards one of the booths before saying, "Talk. I'll be in the car" before the very pregnant women left, however it was not before the women gave Tim and Gibbs a pointed look.

A waitress came over and said, "My name's Peggy and I'll be serving you tonight. Is there any drink that I can start you off with hunnies?" Peggy replied more genuinely than either man expected.

Gibbs spoke first and said, "black coffee with extra sugar"

Tim, suddenly realizing that there was no easy way out of this situation, decided to play along and said, "Just a water please"

Peggy writing down the orders said, "The specials tonight are country fried steak with corn and mashed potatoes, then we have the grilled burrito with all the country fixings, as well as homemade apple crisp and pie"

"Um I think we need a minute" Gibbs said.

"Take all the time in the world sweetie" Peggy said before disappearing to fill their drink orders.

Tim began fidgeting with the menu even though he already knew what he was going to get but he was doing anything other than looking Gibbs in the eyes.

"Tim.." Gibbs began before Tim cut him off.

"What do you want Gibbs?" Tim asked.

Once again Gibbs began, "Well…" before being cut off yet again.

"Seriously I don't need this, I have enough to handle"

"Tim…"

"I mean I have to baby proof my apartment or look for a new place"

"McGee…"

"Then I have to take Sarah to all her appointments with her doctor, then the lamasse classes, and make sure that she doesn't get too stressed on how she is going to get caught back up in school because I know that is not good for the baby,"

"I know…"

"Then I have to go to work and run cybercrimes and deal with all the stares and whispers of oh the geek is finally where he belongs…"

"Tim.."

"Also there is buying of all the baby supplies because God knows my parents won't help out, you know I could handle them not talking to me, but now Sarah too, it's just too god damn irritating.."

"Tim, stop.."

"I feel alone Gibbs, I mean there is Tony and the movie nights and Ziva with the exercise classes, but…something's missing…and it is like I can't figure it out.."

Gibbs, deciding that words weren't going to stop Tim's rant, so the man placed his hand over Tim's palm and he squeezed it and suddenly mid rant Tim just stopped talking and Gibbs looked at him. He hoped that his eyes conveyed what he was about to say.

"I was wrong Tim. Wrong to push you away and let you leave. But Tim you are going to be a great father to Sarah's child." Gibbs said before once again squeezing the hand below his.

"So what can I get you boys" Peggy asked interrupting the moment and giving Tim time to digest what had just transpired.

"We'll have two supreme burritos with home fries" Gibbs responded to get Peggy on her way.

Looking down Tim said, "My heart knows that you are the piece missing but I can't allow myself to get hurt again. I can't because now I have a baby to take care of. What happens if again you decide this isn't what you want?" Tim said looking down once again.

Gibbs hated the words and they stung but he knew that he had caused that emotion and he had to own that.

"You are what I want Tim. I want you. I want this baby. I want you and this baby Tim" Gibbs said.  
>"I don't know Jethro" Tim said in a whisper.<p>

"We can take it slow, like in the beginning. I made a mistake Tim and I need to earn your trust back, I know that" Gibbs said while getting up from his side of the booth and moving over to Tim's side.

The great thing about overcrowded diners was that no one paid attention to anyone but themselves so even if any homophobes were there they would never have honed in on this private and intimate encounter.

Tim stilled his movements and body as he felt Gibbs slide into the booth next to him until they were shoulder to shoulder.

"You're willing to do that Jethro" Tim asked in that hesitant tone that Gibbs hated so much.

"Anything to prove that you are what I want" Gibbs said before throwing his arm over Tim's shoulder and pulling the two men even closer.

"Here you go boys" Peggy said as she deposited the food in front of the two males as if she was oblivious to the fact that two males were sitting next to one another having a moment.

"She has the worst timing" Tim said as he picked up his fork and swirled his food around before picking up a forkful of the turkey and ham burrito.

"They always do" Gibbs replied as a ghost of a smile graced his lips.

Halfway through their meals after they had flagged down Peggy and asked to have their meals wrapped up Tim said, "I'm willing to try" before looking Gibbs in the eyes.

Gibbs chastely kissed the man's lips before saying, "Thank you."

Exiting the diner Sarah exited the car and met her brother and Gibbs before they all parted ways with Sarah and Tim walking towards the younger man's Porsche, and Gibbs walking towards his truck.

Once in the safe confines of his car Sarah asked, "So. How did it go?" expectantly.

Tim leaned over and kissed his sister's temple before saying, "Thank you" and depositing his keys into the ignition and starting the car.

A few days after the diner meet up Gibbs was driving his yellow sports car towards Silver Springs and was readying himself to see Tim.

This was their first official date and he was nervous to see how things would go. Sure Gibbs knew that nothing would change overnight but he hoped that tonight would mark a turning point in the process.

Sarah watched Tim fidget with his dress shirt and saw him wipe his hands on his leg for the tenth time in two minutes, and she was reminded of how nervous he would get before a science fair or parent teacher conference.

"What's there to be worried about Tim" Sarah asked thus making her presence known.

Glaring at his sister Tim said, "Very funny sis."

Hearing the knock on the door Tim said, "Can you get that?"

Nodding Sarah made her way over to the door and opened to reveal a just as nervous Gibbs.

"He'll be out soon" Sarah said allowing the man entrance.

"Thanks" Gibbs said as he tentatively sat on the couch.

A few minutes later Tim came out wearing a light green dress shirt and perfectly pleated slacks and dress shoes and Gibbs felt his cock harden just a bit at the sight.

"Hello Jethro" Tim said somewhat abashedly.

"Well you two have fun and make sure you don't stay out to late" Sarah said laughing.

Tim scowled at his sister before hugging her and following Gibbs out the door and to the awaiting car.

Dinner was a quiet affair but Tim felt at ease, for the first time in a long time he mused.

"Sarah seems well" Gibbs said breaking the silence.

Smiling Tim said, "Yea the doctor says that everything looks good thus far," Before taking a bite out of his glazed pork.

"Do you know the gender yet?" Gibbs asked genuinely curious.

Grinning like a food Tim said, "It is a girl."

"Congratulations' Tim" Gibbs said.

The rest of the dinner was spent operating through periods of silence and lively conversation.

They talked about Tim's time at MIT, his home life, about Gibbs first night on KP duty, and everything in between.

After being dropped off at home Tim felt content in where things were going.

Popping upstairs later in the week at work Tim brought Gibbs a coffee before marveling at Tony actually doing work.

"Pinch me Zee I think Tony is actually doing work" Tim laughed.

Smirking Ziva pinched Tim and watched his face momentarily glaze over in pain before he began rubbing the aggravated skin.

Snickering Tony said, "Leave it to Zee to actually do that."

Nodding the younger man passed Gibbs his coffee as he breezed into the squad room.  
>"Hey Tim." Gibbs said while taking the warm cup of coffee.<p>

"Jethro" Tim responded while smiling as he saw that he had gotten the coffee order right.

Taking in the scene before him Tony broached the subject, "You guys okay now?"

"Getting there Tony" Tim said before mumbling something to Gibbs and disappearing into the elevator.

Gibbs stepped back from the drying wood and observed the drying products while he let his fingers ghost over the mastery of them.

Stepping back further he knew that tomorrow he would be able to move them into the room and bring Tim over and show him what he had been working on.

He only hoped that it had the desired effect that he wanted.

"Coffee Tim" Gibbs said as he entered the dark subbasement to stares.

Taking the coffee and nodding his head in thanks Tim asked, "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Just returning the favor" the older man said.

"Thanks" Tim said before taking a sip of his favorite blend of coffee.

"Wanna come over to my house tonight after work..I have something to show you" Gibbs asked and when Tim looked into the man's eyes he saw anticipation?

"Sure I'll be over at like 7?" Tim said wondering what the man could want to show him.

Nodding his head Gibbs retreated back to the elevator to hopefully retreat to the squad room to get things done as quickly as possible.

…

Knocking on the door Gibbs smirked at how much of a gentleman Tim could be, and he opened the door and hugged the his lover.

"I brought you these" Tim said handing over the lilacs that Gibbs had mentioned being his favorite.

"Thanks Tim" Gibbs said taking the flowers into the kitchen to put in water.

Once that was done, and the flowers were being prominently displayed on the mantle Gibbs grabbed Tim's hand and herded him upstairs.

They stopped at Kelly's old room.

A room that held so much for this man the room that the Marine had never let anyone touch or see.

Until tonight.

Slowly turning the door handle Gibbs grabbed Tim's hands and ushered the man into the room.

"Oh Jethro" Tim said as he entered the room and tentatively walked in further.

"I hope you like it Tim." Gibbs said from behind the man.

Tim's fingers ghosted across the thick wooden cradle and took in the waves and stars woven into the pattern before he turned to look Gibbs in the face.

"You did this for me?" Tim asked shocked.

"No Tim, for us. I mean we have to have someplace to store all of your daughter's stuff…but I don't want to pressure you. I can move this to your place if you'd like" Gibbs said not wanting to pressure the man.

Tim took the sides of Gibbs's cheeks into his hands and he planted the most sensitive kiss onto the chapped lips that seemed to be enlivened at the touch.

"I love it, and am honored that you made this for the baby" Tim said with sincerity and warmth in his heart.

"I wanted to show you that I want you in my life Tim" Gibbs said hugging the man.

"Thank you Jethro" Tim responded.

The rest of the night passed rather quickly with talking and eating and Gibbs was surprised when he looked at the clock and saw that it was almost midnight.

As he went upstairs to turn down the bedding he was surprised to see Tim climb up the stairs with his overnight bag and change into an MIT shirt and NCIS sweatpants.

"Tim.." Gibbs began.

"I'm staying here, this is my home" Tim said as he helped his lover turn down the bedding.

Getting into bed Gibbs grabbed Tim and held him close to his heart and he marveled at how well they still fit together.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you to all those that have reviewed && favorite / alerted this story. It really means so much to me **

…**.**

Tim and Jethro were playing with McMutt in the backyard when Tim got the call that Sarah was in labor.

Both hastily packed up the house and Jett before piling into the newly bought SUV that the couple had gotten.

Both were engrossed in their own thoughts on the way to the hospital.

But each hastily exited the car as soon as they found a spot and Gibbs had to race to keep up with the sprinting Tim.

"Tim stop" Gibbs yelled trying to keep up with his lover.

Tim ran through the halls of Bethesda frantically trying to get to the maternity ward and be there for his sister.

"How can you tell me to stop at a time like this my daughter is about to be born!" Tim said somewhat irritated that Gibbs didn't understand.

Huffing and puffing Gibbs made a note to maybe go around or two with Ziva in the future to tone up said, "Trust me these things take time" before placing his hands through Tim's and leading him to the elevator.

Exiting the elevator Tim made the quickest beeline for the check in station before saying, "Sarah McGee please."

The nurse looked up and said, "And you are?"

"Her brother." Tim said.

"Okay room 133 dear. Take a left at the next corner" the nurse said pointing to the corner in question.

"Thanks Ma'm" Tim said before gabbing Gibbs' hand and leading them both down the path towards where their baby was going to be born.

Tim stopped short of the door and after a few seconds Gibbs said, "Something wrong Tim?"

"It's really happening Jethro. What is we mess up, what if we forget to use the lotion and she gets diaper rash, what happens if she doesn't like us?" Tim breathed out.

"You are going to be a great father Tim." Gibbs said squeezing his hand before preparing to open the door.

"No Gibbs" the younger man said before adding, "we are going to be great fathers," smiling.

"Are you guys done having the mushy gushy talk out there? Get your asses in here" Sarah said in a painful voice.

Opening the door each lover flanked one side of the girl's bed and took up residence to wait for the new edition to their family.

"How are you doing sis?" Tim asked wiping some of the sweat that was pouring down her face.

"Oh me. I'm fine. You know just chilling out here trying not to push until they tell me and in the mean time your baby is wreaking havoc on my ribs. I am just peachy Tim" Sarah huffed out.

Grabbing the young girl's hand in his own Gibbs said, "You are doing great Sarah"

"Aargggg" Sarah yelled out for what seemed like the millionth time since arriving at the hospital an hour ago.

Just then the doctor came in and said, "Okay Sarah I am going to see how much you have dropped." Before rolling over to the bed and lifting up the gown covering the outstretched legs.

"Well it looks like you have dropped another centimeter, so only about 5 more centimeters to go before me can start pushing" before marking the notation on the board and leaving.

"Well isn't he Mr. bedside manner" Tim grumbled out before looking back at his sister.

"I think I need to get up Tim" Sarah breathed out while trying to breathe through the intense pain.

"Uhh Sarah is that a good idea?" Tim replied skeptically.

"Tim it's fine" Gibbs replied while bracing the young girl's arm under his while Tim mirrored the same motion and soon they had Sarah upright and out of bed.

"See Tim at least someone knows what they are doing" Sarah laughed.

"Ha, ha, ha" her brother replied sarcastically.

And so both men helped Sarah walk the length of the room a few times before agreeing that it was best to return her to the bed.

As she was laying down Sarah clamped down on Tim's hand before yelling, "Nnnghhhh Tim make it stop"

Stroking his baby sister's face he said, "I don't think big brothers have sway in this category sis"

Tears began freely rolling down Sarah's cheek before she said, "God I can't do this"

"Yes you can sis, you are almost there" Tim said soothingly.

The next hour came and went and Sarah dropped down to three centimeters, and Tim hated seeing the pain lines etched on her face.

"Tim why don't you go get some water" Gibbs said while looking at his distraught lover.

"No I'm okay" Tim calmly stated.

Squeezing his hand Sarah said, "Come on Tim, I'll still be here when you get back"

"Are you sure?" Tim asked.

"Yes, now go" Sarah replied before giving him a playful shove.

"Thanks for that. He doesn't do watching other's in pain well" Sarah half moaned half yelled out as another contraction hit her.

"Yea picked up on that over the years." Gibbs replied as he took the younger girl's hands in his own.

Fidgeting a little Sarah decided to come straight out and say what was on her mind. "So you too are okay?"

Nodding the older man said, "We worked everything out Sarah."

"Tim told me that the nursery looks beautiful. That you made the crib and that yourself" Sarah remarked trying to make conversation.

"I wanted to show him how much I want this baby in my life Sarah" Gibbs replied with as much heart that Sarah had ever seen from the man.

"U-U-Um could I come see it sometime?" the younger girl asked in a small voice.

Lifting up the girl's chin so that they were face to face Gibbs said, "You can be in this baby's life as much as you want Sarah. Just because your parents turned their backs on you guys doesn't mean that me or mine will"

"Thank you" Sarah replied before dissolving into a new batch of tears.

A few minutes later both Tim and the doctor came into the room.

"Okay Sarah you are at seven centimeters" the doctor replied after lifting up the gown.

"So I can start pushing now?" Sarah asked.

Laughing at the exuberance the doctor said, "That is exactly what I mean"

"Alright, Sarah you can push now" the doctor stated a few minutes later.

Two hours of pushing came and went and there was still no baby but Sarah was getting worn out fast.

"Arghhh I can't do this" Sarah replied after a particularly painful push.

"Yes you can Sarah" Tim replied trying to coax his sister through this.

"Another push here Sarah" the doctor said from his position.

Bracing herself forward Sarah let out a scream as the followed through on the motion.

"Just think about that time where you tattled on me for breaking your doll. Remember that Sarah" Tim asked trying to take his sister's mind off everything at the moment.

Laughing Sarah said, "yea mom made you clean the base toilets with a toothbrush for a month"

"Yea and I had to baby sit you for three" Tim added.

"Those were the times big brother" Sarah said lovingly.

Smiling Tim was about to say something when he felt his hand go numb from the death grip on his hand from Sarah putting so much pressure on it.

Seeing this Gibbs toed off his shoes and let down the railings so he could position his body directly behind Sarah's.

He grabbed the younger girl's shoulders and pushed her body towards her human pillow and he relaxed when he felt the girl relax into the position.

"You are doing great Sarah" Gibbs whispered into her ear.

"Okay time for another push" the doctor once again proclaimed.

"I-I-I-I can't" the younger girl said. So Gibbs helped the girl push through the motion and soon the contraction was over.

"How much longer" Sarah moaned out.

"Two more pushes Sarah." The doctor replied.

On the second push that Gibbs helped finish the telltale, "wahhhhhh" emanated loudly from the room.

"Congratulations' you have a healthy baby girl" the nurse said while cleaning the baby up.

She tried to pass the baby to Sarah but she pointed to Tim instead and her older brother readied his arms for the baby.

"Sarah she is beautiful. She has your eyes" Tim replied on the verge of tears.

Sarah slumped down into Gibbs embrace and she heard the man say, "Thank you" before she gave into exhaustion.

A few hours later found Sarah in a private room sleeping, and Tim turned when he heard his lover walk through the door with the little bundle in toe.

"She's beautiful Jethro" Tim said as Gibbs passed him the baby.

Waking up Sarah knew seeing her brother holding that baby that she had made the right decision all those months ago to let Tim keep the baby, and clearing her through she said, "Have you too decided on a name yet?

"Hey Sarah. You feeling better?" Tim said without allowing his eyes to leave his baby's face.

"More rested" the girl said while sitting up more in the bed before reiterating the same question, "Have you decided on names?"

"Well I have an idea" Tim said looking at Jethro.

"What Tim" Sarah asked excitedly.

"How about Cailin Sasha" Tim asked looking expectantly at Jethro to gauge his reaction.

"I love it Tim. What last name?" Gibbs asked curiously.

"McGee-Gibbs" the man responded without hesitation which brought tears to Gibbs eyes.

"Cailin Sasha McGee-Gibbs is that you name, is that your name" Tim cooed into the baby's ears.

Cailin wrapped her little fingers around Tim's larger finger almost as of saying, yes, yes that is my name.

"I think she likes it" McGee said while caressing the little digit below his.

"It's beautiful Tim" Sarah said.

"Here you go sis" Tim said while handing Cailin over to her.

"Tim are you sure?" the girl asked while still outstretching her arms to take the swaddling bundle.

"Me and Jethro are going to get a bite to eat so yes Sarah we are sure" Tim said before him and Gibbs made it to the door.

Before the door completely closed they heard Sarah whisper, "I love you Cailin that is why I am giving you to Tim. You have the best daddies in the world"

….


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry that this is kinda short ! More soon && thank you soo much to all those that have reviewed / alerted this story!**

…

Gibbs and Tim were on their way to Bethesda a few days later to pick up Sarah who was being discharged from the hospital.

Tim, in the back kept fidgeting with the car seat and from his place behind the wheel Gibbs gritted out, "Leave it alone Tim. It is in right"

Stilling his motions Tim replied, "I just want to make sure"

A few minutes later they were pulling up to Bethesda and Gibbs let Tim out before going to find a close parking spot.

"Okay sis you ready?" Tim asked after he had finished signing all the release papers.

"Beyond ready. I cannot wait to sleep on a normal bed tonight" the girl said.

"The guest room is all set up for you Sarah" Gibbs said while coming into the room carrying the baby carrier

"Are you sure guys?" Sarah asked once again about coming to stay with the boys until the new semester started.

"Yes Sarah the new semester doesn't start for a few more weeks and even you can't annoy us in that short of a span" Tim said.

"Touché brother, touché" she said as she levered herself into the wheelchair and the family began their trek home.

From the backseat Tim marveled at how slow Gibbs could go when he needed to and how calm he could be.

Gibbs released a breath when he finally negotiated his turn into the families' home finally allowing himself to relax now that Cailin was hone safe and not out on the streets with the other Waco's driving fast.

"Welcome home Cailin" Tim said while he picked up the baby and brought her to his chest to shield her from the slight breeze that was now a fixture in these seasonal times.

"I'll grab the baby pack Tim" Sarah said upon exiting the car.

Nodding his thanks Tim made his way up the stairs and found himself a few minutes later sitting in the rocking chair in the nursery looking down in awe at Cailin.

"This is a beautiful sight Tim" Gibbs said upon entering the nursery.

Looking up and smiling Tim coaxed Gibbs further into the nursery and foisted the baby into Gibbs arms.

"This is your other daddy Cailin" Tim said while leaning his head onto Gibbs' shoulder.

Misting over and getting lost in the reverie of having a baby girl once again Gibbs quietly said, "No one is ever going to hurt you"

"I think she needs a nap Tim" Gibbs said as Cailin struggled to keep her eyes open

"Yea guess so" Tim said as Gibbs went over and laid Cailin down in the crib.

"Why don't we go make sure that Sarah is all settled in" Gibbs said while turning the lights of in the room.

"Wahhhhhh" "wahhhhhh" "wahhhhhh" penetrated Tim's brain and he woke with a start and immediately put his feet to the ground and started off in the direction of the nursery.

Turning on the light Tim made his way over to the crib where he picked Cailin up before saying, "Shhh baby. It's okay" and sitting in the rocking chair to rock Cailin.

A few minutes later, and more loud screams, Gibbs was in the nursery too.

"I can't get her to stop Jethro. Maybe Sarah made the wrong decision." Tim said morosely.

Coming over and placing his hand at the base of Tim's neck Gibbs squeezed the base before saying, "You are doing great Tim. Come on let's bring Cailin to our room"

Nodding Tim mutely made his way towards the bed and placed Cailin in the middle of the bed before laying down too.

Gibbs looked down at the scene as he grabbed the covers and lightly draped them over the three of them.

Seeing Cailin in the middle of the bed brought back memories of having Kelly in the bed with him and Shannon for the first few months after she was born.

Before Gibbs eyes closed he laid his hand on Tim and thought I hope Shannon would be proud right now.

Looking down from heaven Shannon ghosted a kiss across Jethro's face and looked at the family one last time before vowing to watch them from afar.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Almost at the end!**  
>….<p>

The next few weeks passed by in a blur and soon it was time to go back to work for Gibbs.

"Tim are you sure you are okay by yourself?" Gibbs asked while getting ready for work.

Handing Gibbs his coffee Tim replied, "We and Cailin will be okay"

Taking in the aroma and taste of his usual coffee Gibbs replied, "Well you have everyone's numbers if you need to call Tim"

Glaring at the man Tim huffed out, "Yes Jethro. Now go catch some bad guys" looking forlornly at the door.

"You'll be back at work soon Tim" Gibbs replied while pecking his lover on the cheek before retreating towards the door.

"Time for your bottle Cailin" Tim said as if expecting the baby to start talking back to him.

….

"Hey boss" Tony replied jovially once the elevator dinged and his boss exited.

"DiNozzo" Gibbs replied while depositing his things at his desk before gesturing for the man to follow him.

"Where we goin' boss?" Tony asked while following his boss.

"Vance wants a sit rep and to go over recent cases" Gibbs replied.

Gibbs strolled into the inner sanctuary of the director and he and Tony sat at parade rest in front of the desk

"Gibbs, DiNozzo" the man nodded from his seat before saying, "Well sit down and let's get started."

Before joining the other man at the conference table Vance grabbed a new toothpick and deposited it in his mouth before taking his seat at the head of the table.

"Okay DiNozzo fill Gibbs in on what he missed" Vance said.

Picking up a random file Tony began recounting all that Gibbs had missed. 'Well there was Mattie Kopie, she was a 27 year old Petty Officer that was killed over at Rock Creek, pretty sound case against the husband, and the case is over to JAG."

Continuing talking while handing over the case file Tony continued saying, "After Kopie was the death of First Class Damien Archer. He was killed in Annapolis near the water and we found the body near the docks. The mistress Lillian Cavanaugh confessed to murdering Archer because he wouldn't leave his wife like he had promised."

File after file was read and an hour into the sit rep they were finally winding down.

"That's good work DiNozzo" Gibbs said as the last file was handed over.

"Thanks boss" Tony said smiling.

"Gibbs any idea when McGee will be coming back to the agency and in what capacity?" Vance said moving the conference along.

"Don't know Leon we haven't talked about it much" Gibbs glared.

"MCRT or cybercrimes?" Vance said cryptically.

"MCRT" Gibbs said affirmatively.

"No conflict of interest there Gibbs?" Vance replied a bit unnerved that Gibbs did not see the potential conflict.

"Vance.." Tony began.

"DiNozzo stop. No Vance there is no conflict. We have been together for months and nothing has been jeopardized yet." Gibbs retorted.

"Keep it that way. Dismissed" Vance said with an edge to his voice.

Tim was in the kitchen preparing dinner when Gibbs finally made it home.

"Mmmm whatcha cooking in here?" Gibbs replied while wrapping his lover in a warm embrace.

"Missed you today, and I am making chicken pot pie" Tim said from his vantage point.

Nipping at the older man's earlobe in that erotic way that drove the younger man crazy he said, "Sounds good" before releasing the man and grabbing a cup of coffee.

"Cailin missed you today. She kept grabbing your pillow and then she spit up on it, she may be marking her territory" Tim said with a smirk.

Gibbs face scrunched up in disgust before saying, "You wash it?"

Slapping the man's shoulder Tim said "Of course"

Wailing from the other room interrupted any further conversation and before Tim could even move from making dinner Gibbs said, "Nah Tim I got it. You relax" before disappearing into the living room to quiet Cailin.

"Have you been good for daddy?" Gibbs cooed.

Gurgling was all Gibbs got in response so he kept talking to the baby and saying, "I missed you, I missed you."

Watching from the entryway Tim's eyes misted over at the sight of his lover and Cailin just dancing around the room, and at that moment Tim knew that he had made the right decision in coming back.

After dinner Gibbs went down to the basement to work on his new Christmas toys that he had neglected as of recently, but he knew that he still had time to make the holiday deadline.

"Jethro come to bed" Tim said as he came down the stairs.

"Almost done here Tim" Gibbs replied absorbed in his work.

Grumbling a bit Tim stalked over to Gibbs and put his hands on his lover's face before saying, "Now Jethro."

Any retort died on his lips when he saw Tim there in nothing but his boxer's and he allowed himself to be led up the stairs.

Gibbs checked in on Cailin before continuing on in following Tim who was already on the bed looking at the man rather promiscuously.

"I want you in me Jethro." Tim said warmly.

Gibbs looked at his lover fondly and said, "Are you sure Tim. We can take it slow like you want" Gibbs said while making his way towards the bed.

"I want you in me Jethro" Tim said opening his legs as if imploring the man to take him.

Gibbs never had to be told twice and soon he was straddling Tim's hips and nipping and biting.  
>Gibbs wanted to take it slow though, he wanted to recreate the first time that the pair had been together.<p>

Gibbs wrapped his hands around Tim's face so he was cupping that sweet face in between his palms and slowly but passionately he started kissing those pouty lips.

Slowly at first but then picking up in ferocity he demanded entrance into his lover's sweet mouth and the fight for dominance was short lived with Tim conceding defeat, and soon Gibbs mouth was roaming inside of his.

Gibbs savored that peppermint and fresh taste that he inhaled while inside the man.

Languidly moving on from the man's mouth Gibbs kissed Tim's eyes, nose, cheeks, and all over and from below Tim felt cherished and loved, and he basked in that glow allowing Gibbs to do all the heavy lifting on this one.

Tim was further aroused when he felt Gibbs plump and twist his nipples before kneading them through his strong teeth eliciting a low pitched moan from Tim.

"Like that Timmy" Gibbs asked while working the man's left nipple through his fingers while his mouth was sucking on the man's right one.

Below him Tim withered in pleasure at his lovers actions and he found his arms extended to the headboard where he was holding on in a white knuckled grip.

Storing the pleasure notes for later use Gibbs moved down to the man's torso where he peppered the vast region with hard, moist, and possessive kisses.

"Nghhh Jethro" Tim moaned when Gibbs let his warm breath ghost over his cock which elicited more pre cum to drip from the mushroom head.

"We'll get there Tim" Gibbs said as he once again went back to kissing the man below him. Gibbs was serious when he said that he wanted Tim to feel cherished, and like he had been doing lately he wanted to show Tim just how much he meant to him.

Still kissing the man's torso Gibbs let his hand meander to Tim's growing erection and he allowed himself to measure the readiness and when he felt the readiness he upped the stakes.

"Hurry up Jethro before Cailin wakes up" Tim whined.

One last blow on Tim's dick and his erection was still growing. Gibbs snagged the lubricant and generously coated his cock with it before he lined it up with Tim's entrance.

Looking onto Tim's eyes as he slowly inserted himself into the younger man he watched with affection as Tim's eyes were shot with lust and he felt as he made his way deeper and deeper into Tim that each time Tim would clamp down further onto his dick and he had to admit it was quite a turn on.

Gibbs started slowly pulsating into Tim and he felt Tim push down further and faster and gradually the pair worked their way up to a frighteningly frenetic pace.

Tim's wrists finally flew off the headboard and he pushed Gibbs down so their skin was almost touching and Gibbs could hear Tim grunting every so often.

"Nnghhhh" signaled Tim's impending orgasm and with a shout each man fell off the edge.

Minutes later Gibbs extricated himself from Tim's intimate parts before he retreated into the in suite bathroom to grab a cloth to clean him and Tim up with.

Returning he saw Tim laying languidly in the middle of the bed and once again he straddled Tim's hips and cleaned up the drying sweat that glistened down his body and onto the bed.

Gibbs threw the cloth onto the nightstand before he grabbed Tim and brought him closer so that their heads were touching.

"That was amazing Jethro" Tim said as he grabbed the blankets to drape over themselves.

Kissing the man's temple Gibbs said, "I wanted to make it special"

"Love you Jethro" Tim said as he nuzzled into the crook of his lover's neck further.

Casting his arm protectively over Tim, Gibbs couldn't help but smile at the expression. That was the first time either had said those three words since restarting their relationship, and Gibbs thought before he drifted off to sleep that it was well worth the wait.

…..

"McGoo gets back today" Tony said while bouncing back and forth on his heels in the middle of the squad room.

Smiling Ziva said, "How observant of you Tony"

Crinkling his nose in apparent disgust Tony replied, "I for one and excited that I can finally go back in the field and stop focusing on this nerdy technobable.

"I am sure IT will be happy as well seeing as how they were always up here fixing your computer Tony" Ziva said.

"Oh yea well at least I didn't almost put a knife through mine" Tony muttered.

The two were so intent at exchanging barbs that they failed to hear the elevator ding or see their coworkers exit the elevator.

_Thwack_

_Thwack_

"Ouch thanks boss" Tony muttered while Ziva just rubbed the stingy area.

"McGee!" Abby said running into the computer whiz's arms and if it were not for Gibbs being right there Tim would have been taken down.

"Missed you too Abs" Tim managed to breath out between bone crushing hugs.

"How's Cailin? Is she sleeping well? Does she like the new onesies? How's Sarah..is the new semester going well?" Abby rambled.

Smiling at being back Tim said, "Slow down Abs I'm not going anywhere"

"But you have been gone for so loooong Timmy…there is so much to catch up on. Like ohh Vance got those new touch screens, and then there is the time where the Mass Spec. stopped working but I nursed her back to health, oh and you missed Paul from Cybercrimes running up and down the stairs to fix Tony and Ziva's computers," Abby said once again rambling.

Silencing her by putting his finger over her lips Tim said, "Not going anywhere Abs. Plenty of time to catch up"

"Actually reunion is over. Dead marine at Annapolis. Gear up" Gibbs said while tossing the keys to Tony.

"So McGee how is Cailin?" Ziva asked as the team entered the elevator.

"She's good Ziver, Sarah is watching her today until we can find a full time sitter." Tim said smiling.

"Got pictures McDaddy?" Tony asked while leaning into the man's personal space.

"Later DiNozzo" Gibbs said effectively ending the baby talk.

"Sarah we're home" Tim hollered as he and Gibbs walked over the threshold.

"In here" they heard the younger girl mumble.

"See Cailin? There is your daddy" Sarah said while taking Cailin's hands in hers so the little girl could wave to her daddies.

"How was she today?" Tim asked while taking the baby into his arms.

"Good, missed you I think. Kinda fussy but I got her to eat so all you have to do is give her a bath" Sarah said as she began packing her bag up and preparing to leave.

"Thanks Sarah" Gibbs said from the doorway.

"No problem Gibbs. Well I should be going because I have a lot of work to do" Sarah said before kissing her brother on the temple and hugging Gibbs.

"Drive carefully" Tim called out from the kitchen.

"Yes dad" Sarah mocked.

Walking into the kitchen Tim turned on the sink water and let it run until it reached a good temperature and he began peeling off the little girl's clothes and preparing her for a bath.

"Need any help Tim?" Gibbs asked.

"Just get me a towel?" Tim asked while he began washing Cailin.

Gibbs disappeared into the hamper in search of a clean towel and by the time that he got back with the towel Cailin was reaching the end of her bath.

"Here Tim, let me do that" Gibbs said while switching places with his lover.

"I'll be upstairs" Tim replied but his words were punctuated with a yawn.

"Daddy is tired" Gibbs talked to the baby while putting on her green duck onesie.

While continuing to dress the baby Gibbs said, "Lots of people were asking about you. Then your daddy was on the go all day…we need you to sleep tonight"

Once finished dressing the baby Gibbs deposited the sleep laden baby in the crib before he too went to his bedroom to lay down.

Once in the room he saw Tim sleeping in the bed with his trousers and work shoes still on so Gibbs quietly toed off the man's shoes and removed the slacks before helping Tim get horizontal and soon both men were off to dreamland.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So, so, so, so sorry for the long hiatus! College has been CRAZY! Well here you guys go…not much left …**

…..

"Duck I need a favor?" Gibbs said while breezing into the Autopsy lair.

"Yes Jethro to what I do I owe this pleasure?" the old M.E. asked while turning around from doing paperwork.

"Need you to occupy Tim and Cailin for a few hours tomorrow." Gibbs said while taking another sip of his coffee.

Cocking his head to the side Ducky asked, "Well of course but why Jethro?"

"I need to buy a Christmas tree." Gibbs responded rather cryptically.

"But you have not celebrated together in the past" Ducky responded.

Nodding Gibbs replied with, "I know that he has always wanted one and he needs to see that I have changed"

Getting up and patting the man on the shoulder the older gentleman said, "Well I shall take Timothy and Cailin out tomorrow."

"Thanks Duck" Gibbs said before moving for the door until he was stopped by Ducky saying, "Shannon would be proud."

….

At the end of the uneventful day Tim was closing up his workstation when Ducky meandered into the squad room before stopping at Tim's desk.

"Anything I can do for you Ducky?" Tim asked as he watched his computer screen begin the shut down process.

"Well actually Timothy there is something you could do. How about you and Cailin come over to my home for tea tomorrow afternoon" Ducky asked.

"U-U-Uh I'm not sure Ducky I am pretty wiped" Tim replied bashfully.

Cocking his head to the side Ducky said, "Well come over for tea and a nap then, I don't mind entertaining Cailin for an hour or two"

"Do it Tim" Gibbs said as he breezed into the squad room and picked up his coat and keys and waited for Tim to be ready to go home.

"You sure Jethro?" Tim asked

"Mhmm" the Marine replied.

Smiling at the chance to catch up with his old friend and to get some rest Tim finally said, "Well then okay Ducky. I'll be over at about 1"

"See you then Timothy" Ducky said allowing his eyes to twinkle

…

"Close your eyes Tim" Gibbs said rather mischievously.

"Jethro" Tim replied somewhat annoyed before adding, "the baby will be up soon, this is how you want to spend our alone time?"

That is true. Since the baby had been born the boys lives had been one ongoing day and sentence.

The routine was set in stone. They got up, Gibbs went to work, Tim stayed home with the baby, and then Gibbs got home and their time was spent feeding, bathing, and playing with the baby.

Neither had slept through the night in almost three months and Gibbs knew that was a fact that would not change in the near future.

"Oh stop it Tim" Gibbs said as he carefully led the closed lidded man down the stairwell and into the living room.

"Well I'm just saying I haven't gotten any in weeks and we could be doing that right about now."

"Open them Tim" Gibbs said cutting off the man before he got a rant going.

Opening his eyes Tim's eyes fell upon the corner of the room immediately and his mouth dropped before he made his way over to the object of his mystification.

"Oh Jethro" Tim said as he let his hands ghost over the large tree standing in their home.

Coming to straddle Tim from the back Gibbs let his chin rest on the younger man's shoulder before he said, "Do you like it? I didn't know what ornaments you liked or anything like that but Shannon and I used these" Gibbs said.

Tim allowed himself to melt into the older man's embrace before saying, "It is perfect. But why? We have never celebrated before."

"This is new Tim. I am new. Me, you, and Cailin are a family now. Sarah said that you love the holidays and it will take some getting used to, but so will I" Gibbs replied before smooching his lover's cheek.

Turning around in his lover's arms so that they were face to face Tim replied, "Jethro.." before kissing the man passionately on the lips.

"Is this why Ducky invited me over earlier?" Tim asked

"Yep" Gibbs replied happily.

"Can we decorate the tree next year?" Tim asked.

Smiling Gibbs said, "Of course" before hugging the man that had given him a second chance at life.

"So was this worth skipping the sex?" Gibbs asked hauntingly.

"Well at least now I don't have t decorate for when the team comes over on Christmas, so I guess it is a fair trade" Tim laughed.

"Wahhhhhhhhh" interrupted the man's thoughts before Tim said "Better go see what she wants"


End file.
